Hetalia One-Shots
by Amelia-of-Egypt
Summary: This is a collection of Hetalia One-Shots featuring my favorite countries: Canada, Switzerland, England, Japan, Italy, Romano, America, and China. The one-shots don't happen in chronological order, but it is an interconnected universe so no country has the same love interest. There is no MAJOR drama, maybe some pokes here and there. All in First Person.
1. Ice Skating Love

**Canada x OC**

 **Ice Skating Love**

Snow fell as I walked from my car to the frozen lake. My jet-black curls were pulled back into a tight ponytail and I wore a cute little outfit consisting of a long sleeve white sweater over a black tank top, a dark green puffy vest, dark wash skinny jeans, and knee-high tan boots. My hair was up and out of the way so that my hair wouldn't get in my face while I skated. I was carrying my ice blue backpack that carried my snow-white skates.

It was around noon, the middle of the day, and I thought that no one would be on the lake to skate. Everyone would either be in school or at work and I luckily had the day off, kind of hoping to just have a quiet skating time.

I was wrong, but I'm not sorry that I was wrong.

I got to the lake and found that there was one other person skating on the ice. It was a guy, skating as if she was a professional skater. I watched him for a little while, noticing his violet eyes and cheek length hair of a lighter blond on top, with more of an orange (or darker blond) shade on the bottom and tips with a nice wave to it and on lone curl that fell on his forehead. He wore a thick navy-blue jacket, dark wash jeans, and black skates. On the side of the lake closest to me, a tan bear was sitting at a picnic table eating a fish. Oh, it was so cute!

The guy stopped skating and turned to look in my direction. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there," he said in a very soft-toned voice.

I gave him a smile. "It's no problem. You seemed pretty into your skating with all the amazing moves you were showing off," I replied, moving to sit at the picnic table with the cute bear. "Mind if I skate with you?" I asked him, sitting down to change from my boots to my skates.

"Um, sure. I mean, if you really want to," he said, sounding very nervous and just as quiet as before.

I opened my backpack and pulled out my skates. One by one, I swapped my boots for my skates. I looked up from tying my laces to see this man rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous state. I smiled. "There is no need to be nervous." I stood up and took the three steps from the table to the ice. I did a little spin to level my balance and turned back to him. "How about we introduce ourselves?" I skated up to him and offered him my hand to shake his. "Hello, I am Carrie Kent. I'm a barista at the Twilight Café in town."

He smiled and took my hand in his but instead of shaking my hand, he kissed the knuckles of my hand while slightly bowing. I felt my cheeks heat up at the very gentleman and chivalrous action. "Mon chéri, I am Matthew Williams. I am a government agent," he introduced himself. His entire demeanor shifted from nervous to charming.

"Well, it is refreshing to meet such a gentleman," I stated, my cheeks still tinted pink. I pulled my hand away to me as he straightened up. "A government agent? Sounds glamorous. What do you do or is it top secret?" I asked, skating a circle around him with my hands clasped behind my back.

"I'm an ambassador," he told me, easily skating out of the circle I was making. "I can't really say more than that."

"No problem," I told him. "I bet you get to travel with your job, seeing some really cool places."

"The traveling is nice," he agreed, "but some of the people I deal with…" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Like they're too big for their britches?" I asked sympathetically.

He nodded. "I'm sure you have seen people like that while working as a barista."

"Let's not forget un-caffeinated zombies masquerading as university students," I added with a giggle. "Late night shifts bring out the more unique characters."

We shared a laugh and skated next to each other, sharing funny stories between each other. I learned that the bear was named Kumajirou, or Kuma, and that he belonged to Matthew.

"He's so cute!" I told Matthew, the two of us watching Kuma slide around on the ice.

"He is cute, but he is also a butthead," Matthew told me. "He's my best friend, though."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, doing a small jump and landing into a spin.

He nodded, following my jump and spin moved. "I have a couple older brothers and a twin brother."

"Must be nice to have so many siblings," I said sadly. "I grew up an only child."

He shrugged. "My brothers can be…how can I put this lightly without sounding like a jerk?"

I giggled. "That bad?" I asked, doing another spin.

"They aren't bad people," he stated. "They can just be full of themselves and hardheaded. One of them likes to flirt with anything that moves." He shook his head. "How about we just skate and not talk about my brothers?"

I smiled and nodded.

We moved in sync with each other. If one did a jump, the other did a jump. If someone did a tight spin, so did the other. It was a delightful time. At one point, we ended up skating while holding hands, moving very closely together. It was like a first date, even if it was a total coincidence that we met. We skated until the sun began to set.

"It's going to get dark soon," Matthew stated. "Is your car parked far away?"

I shook my head. "I live very close by." I pointed in the direction of a small one-story blue and white cottage just beyond the forest lining of the lake. "Why don't you guys come over for hot chocolate and dinner?" I offered with a smile.

"Oh, are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I don't have guests often and my parents live in a couple hours away. It will be fun to have guests." I took his hands in mine, giving him a bright smile and seeing his handsome face turn bright red.

"Um…okay. Kuma and I will come over," he agreed, his voice back to that soft and shy tone.

"Yay!" I pulled him to the picnic bench, letting go of his hands to take my skates of and put my boots back on. "I have some yummy stew in the crockpot and I will make some yummy rolls to go with it." I stood up, zipping my backpack up. I watched him swap his skates for boots as well. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "I'm going to move my car to your house, so I don't have to trek back out here when we go home," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get there," I told him. "Just come in when you park." With that, I turned and walked back to my house. The snow was starting to fall harder as the sun fell behind the horizon.

My walk was five minutes and I stomped my feet on the outside mat before walking into my small cottage. The cottage was designed to resemble something out of a fairytale with the stone walls, the small square shape, and the rustic brown roof. The arches above the two front windows and the door were arched into points. A chimney rose up the front of the house and bushes covered the bottom of the house, bare because of the winter weather. My bright, jewel red SUV was parked under a hand-built wooden gazebo next to the house. On the inside, the place is a one room house with a bathroom in the back-left corner. The walls were painted teal with white clouds on all four walls with a cream hardwood floor. On the wall next to the door hung a dark brown coat rack. My living area, to the direct left upon entering, was a teal couch bed with two glass side tables and a glass coffee table with my latest books to read strewn across it with my laptop on there as well. Two teal arm chairs rested on either end of the coffee table.

Straight across from the living area was a small kitchenette with a white fridge, teal upper and lower cupboards with a white marble countertop. A small counter separated the fridge and the stove. The sink was under a window that had sheer teal and white curtains over it. A small square glass table with white chairs sat in between the living area and the kitchenette with a teal and white vase holding lilies in the middle.

I hung my backpack and vest on the coat rack by the door, heading to the kitchen to check on the meat and potato stew cooking on the counter. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of paprika, Worcestershire sauce, onion, garlic, and carrots. It took me back to eating Sunday dinner at my grandmother's; especially considering that it was her recipe that I used to make dinner.

The door opened behind me and I turned to see Matthew and Kuma enter the room. Kuma, the cute bear that he is, walked over to my couch and climbed up onto it. The cute bear quickly fell asleep, looking like a life-like stuffed bear resting on the couch after a child had gotten up from naptime.

"Oh, he is such a cutie," I stated as Matthew took his jacket off, revealing a loose white long sleeve shirt with the red Maple Leaf in the middle of the front. "Very patriotic," I commented.

"It is our national symbol," he stated, hanging up his jacket on the coat rack. He walked into the kitchen with me. "The stew smells wonderful."

I smiled with my cheeks turning pink again at the compliment. "Thank you." I moved to the fridge and opened the bottom drawer to grab a bag of dinner rolls out of the freezer. I turned the oven on, setting it to the directed temperature.

"Would you like help?" he asked, moving to stand next to me.

I bent down and got a baking sheet from a small cupboard between the stove and the fridge. "Well, in the cupboard above the crockpot is the dishware. Can you get the bowls and set them by the crockpot?" With that comment, the oven beeped in being ready. I opened the oven door and slid the baking sheet in to get the rolls baking.

He smiled and moved to do just that, getting three bowls out and setting them up to be fill with dinner. Once the bowls were set up, he turned to me and we both leaned against the counter. We stood there, just staring into each other's eyes; violet into green. There was silence, but it was a comfortable silence. While we were staring at each other, I felt his hand touch mine. "You're beautiful," he whispered to me.

"And you're handsome," I whispered in kind.

Our foreheads touched as we moved closer to each other, our nose brushing, and our eyes still gazing into each other's.

"You know," I said softly. "I would love to see you again after tonight. You seem like a wonderful person to be around."

"You want me around?" he asked.

I nodded. "Would you like to hang out again?"

"Would the hanging out end in something…more going on?" he asked, shy and biting his lower lip.

"Perhaps," I answered coyly. "You would have to keep coming over to see."

He then grinned. "I guess I will." In response to this conversation, he wrapped his free arm around my waist and kissed my cheek-almost on my lips because it was on the corner of my mouth.

It was the beginning of a sweet relationship.


	2. A Sweet Treat

**Switzerland x OC**

 **A Chocolate Treat**

It was no secret that Vash and I were a thing. In fact, Lili was always trying to get us to go on more dates so that we had more time to spend with each other. It was why Lili had me in her room, the door locked, and her curling my golden red locks as I applied light makeup to my pale face.

"Big Sister, this is going to be a good date between you and Big Brother," she stated happily, allowing a finished curl to fall from the curling iron and proceeded to wrap a new section of hair around the heated rod.

"But if Vash and I are having a date here at home, where will you be?" I asked her, looking up into her mint green eyes in the mirror as I fiddled with my tube of mascara.

"I'm going to Miss Hungary's house for a little while," she stated easily, her melodious voice making me smile. "You and Big Brother will have the house to yourselves for the night. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

I raised my eyebrow up at her. "What are you two planning?" I asked her.

She gave me a bright smile. "You'll discover tonight, Big Sister!" she answered, just continuing her handy work with my hair.

I didn't answer, letting her continue with my hair while I finished my makeup.

An hour later, I was sitting at the kitchen island while Vash was moving around the kitchen. He was preparing something for dinner. Lili was walked toward the front door, her overnight duffel hanging from her left arm. "I'm leaving! I'll see you two tomorrow!" she stated, waving as she left.

"Be careful and remember the rules!" Vash called back, looking away from the stove to watch Lili leave the house.

"Don't worry so much," I told him calmly. "She'll be with Hungary. I'm sure nothing with happen."

"But…" he looked like he was going to complain, but I interrupted.

"She has friends and that is good. She will always love you and be loyal to you, but it is good for her to be friends with others," I explained to him, speaking to him in a loving tone but still firm.

He sighed in defeat. "You're right, but I still worry for her," he admitted. "She's still so innocent, but I guess being around others is good for her."

I gave him a smile. "Now that that's settled, what do you have planned for us tonight? I'm completely in the dark here." I asked, leaning forward and resting my chin on my folded hands with my elbows on the island counter.

"It's all surprises, Estrella," he said vaguely, coming over to me and kissing my cheek with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I reached up and touched his left cheek. "To think after three years of being together, you still blush when showing me affection," I said with a coo.

He didn't answer. He touched my hand and turned his face to kiss my palm. "I just love you, Estrella," he said shyly.

"And I love you," I replied.

He moved back to the stove and I watched as he got out garlic, white wine, three cheeses, and kirsch on the counter. Near the fried was a loaf of bread, a couple apples, broccoli, and store-bought potato wedges (my favorite ones from the market.) He was making cheese fondue, a favorite of our little family. I stood up and moved over to the dipping foods and brought them back to the island, going back for a small cutting board, knife and the platter we used for when we made fondue. I started cutting the apples, smiling as I worked, and did the same with the bread, broccoli, and arranged them on the platter. I left a section of the platter empty for the bowl of melted cheese.

Once the platter was ready, I left my chair and got the small mason jar that held dipping skewers from the counter. I took it back to the island and as I did this, Vash poured the cheese from the pot into our serving bowl and moved to the island to put the bowl on the platter. We smiled at each other and sat in the chairs at the island. As I reached for a skewer, Vash leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Happy 3-year anniversary, Ella," he said softly, kissing my temple.

"Happy anniversary, Vash." I stuck a potato wedge on a skewer and dunked it in the cheese, lifting it to his lips.

He gave me a little smile and ate the potato wedge.

Dinner went on for a little while; the two of us feeding each other dipped pieces of food and just enjoying each other's company. Once all our little food bits were gone and the cheese bowl was empty, Vash took the dishes to the sink and instructed me to go up to the library.

"Why the library?" I asked him, standing in the threshold of the kitchen leading to the hall where the staircase led upstairs.

"It's a surprise, Ella," he said plainly and turned to clean the dishes.

Shrugging, I turned and headed into the hall and up the stairs to the library. I walked with a slightly skip in my step, excited for a surprise from my boyfriend. His surprises often include chocolates, so I couldn't wait to see what he had prepared.

I entered the library, smiling at the wall to wall shelves filled with books of every genres, a large section for the history of the country, banking and money handling, and military while others were books for fiction like romance, mystery, and YA novels for Lili. My favorite part of the library was the back, where I was headed. I walked through the shelves and sighed happily when I found the reading and resting area. It is a couple plush red reading chairs on either side of a matching plush red couch in front of an oak coffee table with coasters for mugs and glasses of drinks. The best part of this area is the fireplace with an already lit fireplace. On the mantel is several picture frames, most of Vash and Lili being cute siblings but a few of Vash and I together and one main one with Vash, Lili and I together.

I sat on the couch and just waited for Vash's arrival. I just watched the flames flicker and listened to the sound of the wood crackling. It was so relaxing. I leaned back against the arm of the couch and close my eyes, the sound of the crackling sending me into a cat nap. I call it a cat nap because not long after I fell asleep, I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently. Opening my eyes, I saw Vash leaning over me with a glass of wine in one hand and his other on my shoulder.

"I didn't expect you to fall asleep," he stated, helping me sit up and handing me the glass of wine.

I crossed my legs and watched him sit next to me, drinking his wine. There was also a box of chocolates between us. The box was shaped in a heart and I could smell caramel coming from the box. "You brought me chocolate?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"It's some new product that I got samplings of," he said with a blush. "I knew you would like them."

I pressed a kiss on his cheek and opened the box, lifting a truffle out of the box and pressing it to his lips. "Open up, darling."

He obliged and opened his mouth, biting the truffle.

I pulled it to my lips and popped the rest of the piece into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of dark chocolate. I watched his body language and found that he was tense, his green eyes looking as though he was concentrating on the fireplace. "Vash, are you okay?" I asked, moving closer to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and look up at him. "You seem very tense."

"I have something I need to do, but I need you to close your eyes." He turned his head to me. "Can you do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him with a smile but indulged him. I closed my eyes and sat back, waiting for the say to open my eyes. It was a few moments before I heard movement beside me, meaning Vash had stood up and moved. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Okay, open your eyes," he said softly.

I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Vash on one knee, holding a black ring box with a silver ring with a circle blue sapphire stone resting on a twisted set of diamonds. "Vash," I said softly, setting my wine aside on the side table.

"Estrella Wick, I know the life I have isn't easy. You have stuck by my side and you have loved me for all my faults and strengths. You are a wonderful sister to my Lily. You are loyal, faithful, and strong. Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice passionate and his cheeks dusted with a dark rose red color.

I smiled brightly and moved to kneel on the floor with him. I put my hands on his wrist and said, "For better or for worse, until death do us part. Yes; a thousand time yes!"

He smiled and took the ring out of the box, slipping it on my left ring finger before kissing the knuckles under it. "My breathtaking bride," he whispered to me, looking up to gaze into my eyes.

I lifted a hand to brush away some hair from his face, cupping his cheek when I was done. "My extraordinary groom," I replied in kind. "Lilly will be so excited. Did she know about tonight?"

He nodded. "She helped me pick out your ring since she is normally with you when it comes to you picking out your jewelry."

"I love it," I told him. "Anything else you have planned for tonight?"

His eyes turned uncharacteristically mischievous when he pushed me down onto my back and pinned me to the fluffy rug with his hips aligned with mine. "I have a few ideas," he whispered to me, leaning down to brush his nose against mine.

I pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before replying, "Do you now?"

We shared a laugh and pressed our lips together again, my arms wrapping around his neck while his hands pulled my legs around his hips…

The next morning, I let out a yawn and sat up in the library, the blanket falling from my naked chest. Smiling, I looked down at my sleeping fiancée as he slept peacefully with his head resting on one of the pillows we had pulled off the couch during our love session. Smiling, I looked down at my new ring and moved the ring, the light glistening off the blue stone and the diamonds-creating a small group of shimmering sparkles.

"You look happy," his voice said softly.

I looked down to see him staring up at me. I nodded and lay back down, snuggling into his side while his arm wraps around me. "You make me happy," I told him, resting my chin on his chest.

He gave me a small smile and leaned forward, our lips connecting in a soft kiss.

"Big Brother! Big Sister!" Lili called out to us from the other side of the house.

I sighed. "I guess our alone time has ended."

"For now," he stated. He sat up and pulled me up with him. "Will you move into the house now? With me and Lili?"

I nodded in agreement. "My lease ends in a couple weeks. That should be plenty of time for me to be able to move my things into your house."

He nodded, and we stood up, getting dressed in our clothes from the night before. All dressed, we left the library to see Lili and give her the news.


End file.
